


Distractions

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Distractions

  
Distractions

Kate/Claire  
Adult

drabble meme, for [](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/profile)[**thursdays_son**](http://thursdays-son.livejournal.com/)

  
Whatever romance had been forming between Claire and Charlie in their earlier days on the island fizzled out once he'd found the heroin.

Not that it mattered much. Eventually, the survivors' relationships became as loosely defined as their civilization. After more than a year-- it could've been a year, maybe it was two-- of watching their number decrease one by one, they started taking refuge in each other.

Perhaps that's how Kate found herself sharing a bed with Claire, her fingers tangled in the woman's long blonde hair, their legs entwined as they kissed-- oh, how they kissed-- their soft kisses by the fire.

Or maybe it was because Claire was one of the few people she actually trusted on this island and it made sense to her, to curl up beside her at night.

At any rate this wasn't their first time together, and God willing, it wouldn't be their last. But that was the point, wasn't it? They never knew what God was willing, never knew if this encounter might be the last time they saw each other.

Such was life on the island.

"Hey," Claire's voice broke through her thoughts. It was low and sweet, and the woman's smile could easily be heard. Kate opened her eyes and sure enough, her friend was smiling at her, shy and concerned and knowing all at the same time.

"You're thinking too much," she said as she leaned in to trace her lover's neck with her tongue. "Stop it."

Kate laughed and let her hand wander down her friend's back to her hips, and then to her thigh, and then to somewhere else altogether.

"Sorry," she said, watching the blonde's eyelids flutter closed. Claire sighed as she touched her and again when she leaned in to kiss her open mouth. Slowly, gently, all the while keeping an ear trained to the sounds of the jungle, even as she listened to the rapid breathing and then quiet keening of her lover.

She didn't stop kissing her, didn't stop touching her until Claire's body arched against her, gasping, trembling, her hand tightening around Kate's waist.

Then, when she was finished, she trailed lazy, soothing kisses over her friend's cheek, her neck, her throat, and she laughed when Claire suddenly turned them off their sides, and straddled her.

"Stop. _Thinking._ " she said, her eyes narrowed as she bent down to kiss her, her own hands tracing wicked designs over Kate's body.

"Stop thinking," she murmured again and for awhile-- for a small moment in time-- Kate did.


End file.
